Slugterra
Slugterra to podziemna kraina, która znajduje się około 100 mil (około 160 kilometrów) pod powierzchnią ziemi. Jej głównymi (lecz nie jedynymi, oczywiście) mieszkańcami są Śluzaki, które są także odpowiedzialne za żywotność owej krainy. Bez nich Slugterra byłaby prawdopodobnie pustynią.thumb|Mapa slugterry Mieszkańcy * Śluzaki * Klan Cieni * Trolle * Molenoidy * Ludzie * Duchy * Cyklopy * Skrzelaki * Demony Fauna Najprawdopodobniej fauna jest taka sama, bądź zbliżona do tej występującej na powierzchni, gdyż mieszkańcy Slugterry muszą zaopatrywać się w pożywienie - mięso, które można pozyskać tylko z hodowli zwierząt. W odcinku Odpływ wspominano o rekinach, więc oznaczać to może, że dzika zwierzyna również jest taka sama jak na powierzchni. Flora Roślinność w Slugterze to przede wszystkim różnorakie (i niekiedy olbrthumb|360px|Krajobraz Slugterryzymie, bądź mniejsze od dłoni) grzyby imitujące drzewa. Są również trawy i wiele innych, nieznanych z nazwy, roślin. Nie wiadomo jednakże, czy organizmy wykazujące np. podobieństwo do naszych warzyw czy zbóż noszą te same nazwy i figurują w jadłospisie mieszkańców Slugterry, choć wiele na to wskazuje. Istnieje jednak jeszcze kwestia słońca, które nie może świecić pod ziemią, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, słońce jest czynnikiem, który pozwala roślinom przeprowadzać fotosyntezę, by utrzymać stężenie tlenu, sprzyjające życiu. Kwestie te jednak nie zostały poruszone przez twórców serialu. Technika Slugterra jest miejscem bardzo dobrze rozwiniętym technicznie. Występują tutaj pociągi, telewizory i wszelka znana nam elektronika. Z wyjątkiem położenia i następstw z tym związanymi świat ten jest łudząco podobny do naszego, czego dowodzi między innymi Kino typu Drive-in, przemysł filmowy, pizzerie czy wielka sieć łącząca urządzenia nazywana Śluznetem, gdzie tak jak w realnym świecie - można wrzucać filmy czy zamieszczać inne treści o czym mowa była w odcinku Śnieżkotaniec. Slugterra a Powierzchnia Nie jest wiadomo, jak dwóm światom - Slugterze i nieporównywalnie większej Powierzchni udało przez wiele lat funkcjonować bez wiedzy o tym drugim. Nie wiadomo skąd początek wzięła Slugterra, lecz biorąc pod uwagę jej poziom techniki, oraz występowanie ludzi, można przypuszczać, że pierwsi ludzie w Slugterze pochodzą z Powierzchni, ale tajemnica o istnieniu Płonącego Świata została zatarta i przeniesiona między legendy opowiadane dzieciom dla bezpieczeństwa obu miejsc. Groty Groty są to poszczególne miejsca w których skupia się większa liczba mieszkańców tworząc miasta/osiedla. Każda Grota posiada własną, unikalną faunę i florę. Liczba wszystkich grot wynosi 99. Jaskinie na zachodzie są dzikie, a te na wschodzie ucywilizowane. Znane są między innymi: * Jaskinia Dziesiątkowa - jest to dosłownie centrum i wręcz newralgiczny ośrodek Slugterry, gdy on obumrze, reszta też. * Śmierciogłębia - sieć tuneli pod Slugterrą, skąd Blakk czerpał mroczną wodę. Dawniej była tam kopalnia złota. Tereny przed tunelami pokrywaja bagna i moczary. * Cicha Trawa - niewielkie miasto położone na terenach zasiedlenia Granatników, panuje w nim cisza. * Śnieżkotaniec - grota znajdująca się przy lodowcu, gdzie organizuje się (ze względu na ścianę lodu) seanse kinowe typu Drive-in (tylko że role samochodów pełnią mecha-bestie). Żyją tutaj Śluzaki Slireny i lodowe Ogry. * Magmowe Pieczary - grota znajdująca się na terenie aktywnym wulkanicznie, pełna mórz i gejzerów lawy. Jest to jedyne meijsce występowania Wytapiaczy. * Jaskinia Czasu - jaskinia klimatem i fauną upodobniona do czasów prehistorycznych. Uwięziony tutaj jest Blite. * Jaskinia Złomowiska - jaskinia pokryta ogromnym złomowiskiem, rezyduje tutaj Scrap Force. * Pieczara Odpływu - jaskinia, do której odprowadzane są ścieki z całej Slugterry. Ma bogaty, podwodny świat. * Jaskinia Futuria - jaskinia, w której naukowcy prowadzą zaawansowane eksperymenty finansowane przez elitę Slugterry. * Grota Dojanko - jaskinia o klimacie staro-chińskim (architektura i roślinność). Mieszkała tutaj Shanai. * Kryształowe Jaskinie - jaskinie pełne kryształów, zamieszkiwane przez Kryształowe Robaki i niezwykle rzadkie Kryształki. * Jaskinia Lumino - miejsce wydobu kryształów oraz dom dla Phosphoro. * Jaskinia Skalna - jaskinia przepełniona kamieniami. * Jaskinia Zachodnia - jaskinia będąca miejscem finału ostatniego turnieju śluzostrzelców. * Głęboka Jaskinia - miejsce zamieszkania demonów, znajduję się tu źródło mrocznej wody. * Dorzecze Ksanadu - grota wspomniana przez Garra Revella , zamieszkana przez plemiona. * Jaskinia Nisznego Kamienia - grota wzpomniana przez Pronto. * Północna Pieczara - grota wspomniana przez Pronto. * Terytorium Klanu Cieni - mroczna i wielka grota, przebyta tam Klan Cieni. * Jaskinia Chillbore - miejsce zamieszkania Zamrażaczy. * Jaskinia Ognistego Stawu - Miejsce odbywania się pierwszego etapu Turnieju Śluzostrzelców. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza jeziorom lawy znajdujących się wewnątrz jaskini. * Koszmarna Grań - Mroczna i martwa jaskinia (jednak nie tak, jak Głęboka Jaskinia). Znajduje się tutaj siedziba Blakk Industries. * Las - Jaskinia pokryta roślinnością. Zamieszkuje ją większość znanych śluzaków. Było to jedyne znane miejsce przebywania Enigmo. * Cienisty Zakątek - jaskinia lub miasto wspomniana/e przez Milarda. Seniorzy z tego miejsca przybywają co tydzień do centrum handlowego. Shane thumb|112px|Znak rozpoznawczy każdego Shane'a → artykuł Shane Jest to osoba (lub grupa ludzi ) która pełni rolę strażnika/szeryfa Slugterry. Jednym z dodatkowych zadań jest ochrona świata podziemnego przed światem zewnętrznym i vice-versa. Nie jest jaśnie wyjaśnione czy Shane jest pozycją dziedziczoną z ojca na syna czy też polega na wyborze następcy przez poprzednika, ani czy kobiety mogą otrzymać ów tytuł. Jednak z listu Willa do swojego syna można wnioskować, że Shane'ami zostają jedynie osoby "z powierzchni". Znakiem rozpoznawczym każdego Shane'a (lub osób związanych z tym tytułem) jest złota gwiazda złożona z liter ST. Osoba taka jest popularna i bardzo szanowana praktycznie w całej krainie. Ciekawostki * Nazwa krainy - Slugterra - jest połączeniem dwóch słów: Slug (śluzak) i Terra (z łacińskiego ziemia), co razem po łacińsku oznacza Śluzacza Ziemia ''bądź ''Ziemia Śluzaków. * Niektóre elementy np. gigantyczne grzyby, jak i sam koncept podziemnego świata może być zaczerpnięty z książki Juliusza Verne "Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi". * Najprawdopodobniej śluzaki Fandango mają największy wkład w utrzymaniu Slugterry w homeostazie, dzięki największym pokładom śluzaczej energii. * W odcinku Odpływ wspomniano o rekinach, co może świadczyć o podobieństwie fauny do tej na powierzchni. * Pod Slugterrą jest Głęboka Jaskinia, z której pochodzi Mroczna Woda, która przecieka i wlatuje do jaskiń umieszczonych wyżej takich jak Jaskinia Śmierciogłębi. * Polska nazwa brzmiała by Ziemia Śluzaków /Ziemia Ślimaków lub Śluzoziemia/Ślimakoziemia. * Demony nazywają mieszkańców Slugterry''' Śródziemianami''', gdyż Slugterra jest między Powierzchnią a Głębokimi Grotami, czyli dokładnie po środku. Jaskiniadziesiątkowa.png|Serce Slugterry - Jaskinia Dziesiątkowa Kopalnia w Lumino Cavern.JPG|Źródło światła w Slugterze - Pieczara Blasku 284px-Scrapheap Cavern.png|Składownia części - Jaskinia Złomowiska Śmierciogłębia.png|Podziemne tunele - Śmierciogłębia Jaskinia Czasu.JPG|Miejsce bez powrotu - Pieczara Odsiadek Lodowy Ogr w Śnieżkotańcu.JPG|Lodowe kino - Śnieżkotaniec Jaskinia.jpg|Technologiczne laboratoria - Jaskinia Futuria Jaskinia zachodnia.JPG|Skalna Jaskinia - Jaskinia Zachodnia Jaskinia skalna.JPG|Jaskinia Skalna Jaskinia ognistego stawu.png|Jezioro lawy - Jaskinia Ognistego Stawu Magmowe Pieczary - most magmy.JPG|Zabójcza siedziba Wytapiaczy - Magmowe Pieczary Podwodny krajobraz.JPG|Bogaty podwodny świat i ścieki - Pieczara Odpływu Kryształowa Jaskinia krajobraz.JPG|Siedziba kryształów - Kryształowe Jaskinie Jaskiniazla.png|Siedziba mrocznej wody i demonów - podziemna Głęboka Jaskinia Miejsce nie skażone zepsuciem.png|Miejsce nie skażone zepsuciem - Las Eli i Blakk w Chillbore.JPG|Zimne miejsce - Pieczara Chłodu Terytorium klanu cieni.JPG|Straszne miejsce - Terytorium Klanu Cieni Miasto dojanko.JPG|Chińska grota - Grota Dojanko Cienista grań krajobraz.JPG|Ciemne miejsce - Koszmarna Grań Cicha trawa z lotu ptaka.jpg|Ciche miejsce - Cicha Trawa Centrum Handlowe.jpg|Obszerne sklepy - Centrum Handlowe Liroy lub killroy obły.JPG|Sklep ze śluzaczymi zapłatami - Killroy Obły Miejsca.png|Siedziba Shane'ów - Kryjówka Black Indastice.jpg|Twierdza Thaddiusa Blakka - Blakk Industries Fabryka mecha bestii.jpg|Miejsce tworzenia mechów - Fabryka mecha-bestii Przejście.png|Ostatni ratunek Slugterry - Brama Kanion.png|Droga do bramy - Kanion Miasto Unika.JPG|Wielkie miasto Bilbord miejski.JPG|Miasto słynące z towarzyskich ludzi i dobrego jedzenia Miasto Króla Śluzu.JPG|Kwatera Króla Śluzu Muzeum.png|Drugie najpilniej strzeżone miejsce - Muzeum Pizzeria bravado.JPG|Rykoszetująco przygotowywane jedzenie - Pizza z Rykoszetu Clubtrep2.jpg|Oszustwo i chwyt marketingowy - Klub Trep Gospoda.jpg|Dobra jadalnia - Monarsza Gospoda Tunele.jpg|Sekret śluzaków - tunele powietrzne 250px-Surface.png|Nad Slugterrą - Powierzchnia Eli Shane i Winda.JPG|Droga do Slugterry - Winda 292px-Cavern of time.png|Przykładowe wejście do jaskini (w tym wypadku Pieczary Odsiadek) Slugterra Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Jaskinie Kategoria:Terytoria Śluzaków Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Gry